Conquest
by spongecake 2
Summary: He didn't care about love. It was a joke, until he looked into her eyes, and he lost himself. He lost his prey. His victim. His conquest. Pairing inside. Don't expect it to be great, but read and review anyway.


**Conquest**

**By spongecake2**

**Author's Note: Here's my first attempt at a one-shot. It's probably going to be complete shit, especially as I wrote it in about half an hour, but oh well. It's also my first fic without humour, so let's see if that works. The song was originally by The White Stripes. It's a cool song. Listen to it. Seriously. This is dedicated to SeungSeiRan, who's one my favourite authors, and one of the best one-shot writers too. If you haven't read anything by her, why not? Go read one of her stories, NOW!**

**Come back? Good. Here goes. Review, if you please. Flamers I'll ignore anyway, so shout and bawl as much as you can!**

Conquest,  
He was out to make a conquest,  
Didn't care what harm was done,  
Just as long as he won,  
The prize.  
Conquest,  
She was just another conquest,  
Didn't care whose heart was broke,  
Love to him was a joke,  
'til he looked into her eyes.

Conquest by the White Stripes

* * *

He knew he should've listened to Steve. He should've listened when he said not to go to the bar. God did he feel like such a fucking prick. He often went womanising. It was his hobby. Find a girl, have sex, break her heart, and all that shit. He always did it. It was a challenge for him. A sort of achievement if he could get laid that night. A conquest, of sorts.

_So, what happened, Hwoarang?_

His own question rang throughout his mind. He knew exactly what had happened.

_You fell in love. You let your own game play itself upon you, like the idiot you are._

He looked to the ceiling. Why did she have to love somebody else? Why, the girl of his dreams, did she have to be the one to send him spiralling down like water down a drain. He stopped his musings to turn over in his sleep. The situation ran like a film in his head. Him and Steve over the phone.

"Come on." Steve had said. "Come round to my house. My girlfriend's going to the bar, so I'm alone and bored. I've got pornos if you want 'em."

"Sorry." Was the reply. "It's ladies night."

He had got to the bar. He looked around for potentials, though none of great interest. A girl with pigtails having an unnecessarily high pitched conversation with the rich blonde girl of equal irritation. A slut in scarlet talking to five guys at once, a blonde in purple giving people cold stares and a... Native American? Well, that's original.

Then he saw her.

And everything, just, sort of...

_Snapped, didn't it? You bloody idiot._

Hwoarang punched his pillow in frustration. He didn't even notice the tear dripping off his face. He didn't know whether to hate her or love her. He tried to hate, but he couldn't pull himself out of it. He could still smell her, even if he had only spent one precious night with her. Auburn hair, brown eyes, a sweet, if brash, smile. Beauty itself. He struck up conversation. He took his usual approach, and it was working. She joined in the light-hearted flirts, laughed at the perverted jokes, smiled at the compliments. Normally, he would take them home to throw them out the next morning, but no. She was his. His to keep. He needed her.

"So, wanna come back to my place?" Hwoarang had said. Then those words came. The words that broke him, ruined him, shattered him.

_It's kind of funny, really. She harboured no bad feelings about you, and you didn't even know her name._

Hwoarang punched the wall out of pure fury, only to give to his thoughts. It was true. It can't have been his fault though. How was he to know?

_Steve told you Asuka would be there._

Hwoarang turned over once more. He knew he would never stop thinking about her. With time, he'd accept she wasn't to be his, but, at the same time, nobody would replace her, because some people know when they meet the right person for them. Unfortunately, they may not be the right person for them. He looked to the ceiling. She would never even know. That hurt the most. Either that or the fact that he had done that to girls so many other times. It was a victory for her over him.

A challenge for her.

A sort of achievement if she could break his heart that night.

A conquest, of sorts.

* * *

And then in the strange way things happen,  
The roles were reversed from that day,  
The hunted became the huntress,  
The hunter became the prey.  
Conquest,  
Now you know who made the conquest,  
She, with all her female guile,  
Led him helpless down the aisle,  
She had finally made a conquest.

Conquest by the White Stripes

**Hope you liked it, Seung. Yes, I know you don't like that pairing, but I couldn't think of anyone else, and the talent should make up for it (even though I don't have any). I don't really expect this to be a pot of gold. I just decided to try out the angsty sort of stuff.**


End file.
